


Illusion of Control

by deviantmonroe



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Gags, Kink, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantmonroe/pseuds/deviantmonroe
Summary: Corey and Shawn offer to let Jim into their weird little kinky world. Jim, a known dumbass, accepts.
Relationships: Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Corey Taylor/Shawn Crahan, Corey Taylor/Shawn Crahan/Jim Root
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Illusion of Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitchesaintshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchesaintshit/gifts).



> This is dumb and gay and I am really not sorry for once because this is my favorite kinda shit.

Corey is a fucking idiot and this is all quite frankly a farce.

Jim stares at him for several seconds before shaking his head. "No, dude. No fucking way."

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Corey's eyes are fucking sparkling with mirth. What a fucking asshole. Jim just might hate him, except that he loves him too goddamn much. Jim's gaze flickers to Shawn's who simply shrugs at him. Jim groans. Amendment: they're both fucking idiots and he hates them both. Joining this dumb band was the worst decision he ever made.

"Fine, fine! For fuck's sake. I'll join in on your dumb weird kinky shit. But only once!" 

Corey's face lights up like a damn child on Christmas who just discovered they got the one present they wanted from Santa. And Jim is a dumb ass for loving the way the smile actually reaches his eyes. Over some damn kinky bondage bullshit, of all things. 

Shawn announces that he's going to shower, but Jim's already off somewhere in his thoughts. Corey has bounced away on literal cloud nine, his face still fucked up with smeared make up from the show and adrenaline. If he follows Shawn to the showers, Jim is not aware. He should probably take a shower as well but he's too busy contemplating what the fuck he just agreed to. Most anyone would love to see Corey tied up and exposed just for them, but the thought fills Jim with some unknown kind of nervousness. Maybe because he's been in love with the motherfucker for who knows how long. 

Eventually, somewhere in the middle of his identity crisis, Shawn orders him to shower and slips him a spare room key for later. He tells him not to be late and Jim nods like a robot, barely taking in anything at all. He showers automatically and nearly runs for the bus to hide both his embarrassment and his raging boner.

~~~

Corey is kneeling on the floor next to the bed when Jim enters his and Shawn's shared room later that night. Fucking Christ crucified. Jim tries not to have a damn heart attack on the spot, but he's not sure his dumb brain gets the message. His pulse immediately speeds up. Jim wonders very vaguely if he'll make it out of this room alive, because if just seeing Corey on his knees is getting to him this badly...what about the rest of what he'd agreed to? 

Shawn looks up at Jim from where he is staring at Corey, calm and even as ever he has been. He beckons Jim over to sit next to him on the bed. Jim moves but isn't entirely aware of it. He sits down on the other side of Corey, sandwiching him between the two of their legs. Corey lets out a small agonized sound and looks up at Shawn, eyes fucking begging for anything. Shawn smiles briefly at Corey, then realigns his eyes with Jim. Jim wants to flinch but resists the urge, instead settles on doing what he always does when he's nervous by settling one hand into Corey's messy hair. Another soft and needy sound comes spilling out in thanks. 

Time slows for a considerable amount of time, then snaps back to normal. When it does, Corey is somehow on his feet in front of Jim, arms firmly pinned behind him. Jim can't stop staring at him, naked and vulnerable looking. Corey is shaking slightly as Shawn begins to wrap what looks like a ridiculous amount of rope around Corey's arms. Jim places both of his hands on Corey's thighs to steady him. Corey begins to tremble and sway as the ropes bind him more and more helplessly. He's at both of their fucking mercy, only a small word to bail him out. He looks fucking elated and overwhelmed all at once. 

At some point, Shawn orders Jim to get naked, so he does just that. He sheds his clothes and ends up back on the bed, scooting back towards the headboard. He ends up with a lap full of a bound and gagged Corey. Huh, when did that get in there? He runs an absent finger across the ball between Corey's lips; earns a muffled noise in response. Corey goes unceremoniously limp against Jim, thighs straddling him at the perfect position that Jim could just...oh. 

Jim gets harder than he thought possible at just the concept. 

Then there's Shawn's hands on him, spreading lube and Corey is desperately moaning as well as Shawn opens him up. Corey's head falls against Jim's shoulder, using him as a makeshift pillow. And Jim realizes his place in all this, that ultimately he is just as much a slave to whatever Shawn wants as Corey is. He loves it, love them, loves this whole dumb stupid brilliant idea after all. 

He's surrounded by heat and warmth and Corey is just right, perfectly taking his dick like a champion. Jim's hips snap upwards, relentless and unforgiving. There's no time to adjust, no time to breathe, and they're both gone in a matter of minutes. His hands end up on Corey's hips as a guide and anchor as Corey takes exactly what he is given; moaning and gasping out nonsense that might have been words or pleas.

The bed creaks in an almost ominous kind of way. Corey whimpers softly in the neediest kind of way. Shawn's somewhere behind his back, running calming hands across skin, both Corey's and Jim's. Corey is shaking slightly and whimpering 'please' and 'more' and both of their names in the most helpless way. Shawn makes eye contact with Jim for the brief moment before the entire world gets turned right the fuck upside down. 

Shawn's grip is total and absolute, slowing Jim's hips just enough that he can press in the slightest bit alongside him. Corey loses any breath left in his lungs, which is fucking impressive considering how long he can hold a note under normal circumstances. Jim tries to recall how breathing works but it's difficult when everything just got so much tighter and warmer and fuck. He finds his grip on Corey's hips and holds him steady, using just his fingertips and pure sheer willpower. It seems to take forever but slowly and surely Shawn is inside of Corey as deeply as possible, pressed right up against Jim and making everything far too unbearable. 

For a long moment there's just breathing and gasps. Then the entire world dissolves into fire and electricity as Shawn sets the pace. It's slower than Jim's previous pace but so much deeper and borderline painful in the most fantastic way. They're lost in it, completely gone, and it's only near the end that Jim gives up on being passive. He tents his knees around the three of them, plants his feet, and gives several powerful thrusts up into Corey. Strangled moans and something wet against his shoulder, and for a moment, Jim panics. He went too far, gave too much. But Corey holds it together as well as he can, tears streaming down across where he's still face down in Jim's shoulder blade. Jim steadies one hand in Corey's hand, and the other on trying to pull Shawn closer. 

The rest blurs and pops around them. It's all pure sensation and gritted jaws from there. Corey makes a hoarse sound, vibrating from his chest into Jim's. Then Corey is coming undone, absolutely wasted and whining in the most begging way possible. They both follow him down, hips jerking and full body shakes. 

When the world slows back down to something resembling normal, Jim winces. Both Shawn and Corey are leaning both of their weight on him, trying to make out as much as possible while crushing him to death. Jim watches for a few blissed out moments. Then he has to shove gently at Shawn's shoulder because damn he's too sensitive for the cuddle/make out afterglow from this position. Shawn pulls away, which makes Corey groan in something similar to despair. Jim gently reaches around Corey's head to undo the ball gag, which comes away messy as hell. He tosses it aside and kisses Corey properly, earning a content sigh. Corey lifts his hips off of Jim, letting his sore and sensitive dick go. 

There's minimal cleanup involved beyond letting Corey out of the ropes and a warm towel. Corey looks wrecked and radiant, floating mentally somewhere between completely wrecked and utterly satisfied. Shawn pins Corey between the two of them on the bed, rubbing Corey's arms while Jim presses kisses everywhere he can. 

"Still a fucking weird kink thing?" Corey's voice is fucking shot, and Jim is immensely glad they have a day or two to recover from this.

"Yes, it is. But it's a good kind of fucking weird kink thing." Jim smiles and kisses Corey's forehead one more time before settling in for a well earned rest.


End file.
